sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratboy Skogstrom
|last seen = |appearances = 37 episodes (see below) }} George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom is a member of SAMCRO on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by German actor Niko Nicotera, Ratboy makes his debut on the episode in the series' fourth season. Playing a recurring role through the series' fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, he was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Background Ratboy is shown to be very loyal to the club. As Jax puts it he knows when to shut up, but when he does talk it is usually very insightful. Season 4 Ratboy appears for the first time in Season 4 and is responsible for guarding the first shipment of cocaine the club receives along with fellow prospect Filthy Phil, new SAMCRO member Eric Miles and Rafi from the Mayans Oakland Chapter. When some of the shipment is stolen Ratboy and the other guards are the main suspects despite Juice being the true culprit. Ratboy and Phil are kept in the warehouse where the drugs are being stored and pressured to admit any part they might have had in the theft. Ratboy is afraid of being tortured by Happy and calls him a psycho. Both prospects are told they must play Russian roulette to prove their loyalty to the club, although the gun is not loaded. Next they are locked in a room together and told that only one will be allowed out alive. Eventually Clay orders their murders but Juice intervenes and kills Miles then frames him for the theft. Ratboy and Phil are released and tasked with burying Miles under Happy's supervision. At the end of season, he is amongst the ones to discover Opie's attempted murder of Clay. While helping Jax move him into the garage, he is told by Jax to keep to the story and keep his mouth shut if he ever wants to make patch. Season 6 Ratboy is sent with Tig as father and son to a Nazi farm to do some digging on the guys that cut up Unser. Using old enemy but now ally Darby as a tool for finding the farm, Tig and Ratboy head in and earn the trust of the goons. After Juice and Darby getting caught and held at gunpoint, Ratboy thinks fast and takes a hostage allowing everyone to escape before dumping the hostage off the truck. Ratboy holds onto the clubs guns in a van while they are pulled over by some Eden cops. After a highspeed chase breaks out Ratboy opens the van door and drives along next to Juice allowing him to dive from the stolen police bike he took into the van. The pair pleased with themselves escape with the others as the police in pursuit crash off the road. Later, in the episode Sweet and Vaded, Ratboy becomes a fully patched SAMCRO member, having kept his word to Jax about events in earlier seasons. Season 7 Although he is now a fully patched member, Ratboy is still occasionally hazed and given tasks that other SAMCRO members would rather not do, and is usually paired up with Tig on jobs. It is also revealed that he is entering a relationship with Brooke Putner. Perhaps the biggest role Ratboy accidentally plays in the club is when he is kidnapped, along with T.O. Cross, by Moses Cartwright. Rat and T.O. are brought to the same place Bobby was tortured and are both punched in the face multiple times. Ratboy stays loyal by not saying anything the entire time. Tyler frees Rat and T.O. after the latter "gives up" the location of SAMCRO's cabin to Moses, which ends up being a trap for Moses and Mark's hit squad. Jax and the other members of SAMCRO express to Ratboy that they are proud of him for going along with the plan, even though his kidnapping wasn't supposed to happen. In the series finale, Ratboy brings T.O. in to be patched into SAMCRO, teasing him for his real name Taddarius. Later, Ratboy is part of the vote that determines Jax's fate. Along with the rest of SAMCRO, Ratboy is sad to lose Jax as a leader. Murders Committed *2 Unnamed Lin Triad members - Shot in the chest. (Red Rose) Appearances Category:Characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Regular characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Killers Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Current SAMCRO Members Category:Alive